Complicated
by Meaki
Summary: OOCness here and lots of it, um, this is my first fic here, so please flame gentle The story is about Suguru having to deal with some serious secrects something Tohma has as well. Not TohmaSuguru!
1. Chapter 1

_**Complicated**_

Suguru looked out of his bedroom window. Outside rain was pouring down, creating puddles in the streets. On mornings like these, he wanted nothing more than to sleep in, take a relaxing bath after he eventually got up and have some cinnamon-tea while watching his favourite show on TV. But no... The clock had barely struck five minutes past the alarm when his aunt came in the door with a half amused look on her face.

"Suguru?"

He grunted and tangled himself further into his covers. "Not here."

She smiled and walked back out of his room. "Fine, I'll tell Tohma that you're not here."

He looked up after her. He had to have to weirdest aunt ever!

Placing his feet firmly on the floor, he started contemplating what to wear for the day. Maybe something... Tight? He grinned wickedly to himself. Tohma hated it when he dressed "slutty".

Mimicking his cousin's cheerful face he quoted;

"Now Su-chan. You wouldn't want people to think bad about you huh?"

Kicking his slippers he scowled at the door. "Like he has _any_ fashion sense at all..."

Odd thing really, even though they were all supposed to pretend that Tohma had nothing to do with him, the older man loved to play mother goose with him. Maybe he did it because his "darling Eiri" had blown him off one time to many. He shrugged at the world's weird logic and pulled on a shirt that seemed two sizes to big for him. Looking into the mirror he smiled sadly at his reflections, sometimes he wished that things could just go back to how they had been...

Tohma would be in N.Y with Eiri-san and he would still have a tutor of his own and not have to worry about deadlines or what-not.

Coming down into the kitchen, he peered around the corner to see if the blonde was anywhere near.

"Coast clear?"

Akija, his aunt, snickered behind her hand and explained that Tohma had been on the phone and not here in the flesh. He accepted this and made a break for the breakfast table.

Munching on some omelette, Suguru wondered out loud if Tohma would come and pick him up at the usual place or not.

"Well, tic-tac, he won't be there if you're not."

He grumbled and made a move to get up from his seat, but Akija pushed him back down.

"Eat. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day and you need the energy."

She ruffled his hair but regretted it as her hand got all sticky from Suguru's hair gel.

"Fine, I'll eat!" He announced and forked down two dishes of omelette and whatever else that were placed on his plate. After taking a minute to let the food sink, he dashed out the door!

xxxx

The dark Mercedes was parked, as always, along the sidewalk of one of Tokyo's busiest shopping streets. To avoid being discovered, Suguru had to wear a pair of dark sun-glasses and a hat that made him look like Dick Tracy. For the umpteenth time he wondered why Tohma insisted to park in such a busy place.

Opening the door on the passenger side, he climbed in and did his best to avoid the blonde's watchful eyes.

"Morning cousin, so how's business?"

Tohma was wearing a blue suit and his usual hat. Today he had chosen purple gloves and an ice-blue shirt.

"As always Suguru, as always. You?"

It was always the same routine every morning. Be polite and ask how the other person had it, compliment on each others clothing. And as per usual, Tohma would put on some make-up on while driving them to the studio.

Cause as he put it; I am the face of N.G-records. I have to look my best even before I enter the make-up-room. He would then smile at Suguru and ask if he didn't want Tohma to put some make-up on him.

He usually brushed it off, because whenever he walked up on stage, Tohma always made it clear to him that he would only look dorky with rouge and mascara... He silently pleaded that whatever medicines that the jerk was on would soon run out and the old Tohma would come back...

Finally the car drove into the underground car park and he could get out and go back outside to make it look like they didn't come in together.

"See you at work then."

He waved back and entered the building.

xxxx

Working at N.G meant that you had to have nerves of steel and you had to be prepared to be possibly shot down... The first thing he noticed as he came in was Shindou Shuichi crying in Nakano Hiroshi's arms. He felt for the singer, but it didn't last long as their manager came crashing in through a wall.

"MORNING!" He waved his shooter and blasted a few bullets around aimlessly.

Dodging, Suguru hoped that Sakano-san was still all right. The man tried to restrain the gaijin, but to no help.

"K-K-san! Please don't-"

Sakano stopped his spluttering and caught the eye of the keyboardist. He always felt so stupid when acting like this, but he had to. It was all in the act...

"Ohayo Sakano-san!" Suguru grinned and walked over to the group.

K finally settled down and had a seat next to Hiro. Oddly, everyone seemed to calm down whenever he arrived, except Shindou... Giving no attention to the sniffling bundle, he rather focused on bringing himself up to date.

"Ne, ne Fujisaki-san. Hope you're ready for the talk show today." Sakano sang, for once, things were going as planned. Having not to deal with Nittle Grasper anymore, he could co-manage Bad Luck with K-san.

Suguru nodded an agreement. "Yup. I just hope that Shindou-san can pull himself together before that..." He looked at Shuichi with a solemn expression on his face.

Getting the hint, Shuichi straightened up and fixed a smile on his face. Giving Suguru a wink he said with sparkling eyes. "Don't you know that crying makes your eyes shine?"

"Yeah... Whatever, listen Shindou-san. I have the notes for the new songs and um... Do you remember that you said that it would be okay with you if either I or Nakano-san made a song on our own?" He scooted closer to the older teen.

Giving Suguru a surprised look, he nodded slowly and asked if Suguru had the text here and now.

"Un. I even wrote the melody and backup vocals." He started digging into his shoulder bag. Pulling out a neat paper file, he presented it to the singer.

"Here, I would like your opinion on it before I do more."

Shuichi pointed at himself. "You want my opinion? Whoa! Cool, lemme see it!"

He grabbed that file and began reading the song. 'Hmm, a little angsty maybe. No, perhaps too relaxed. Doh! I can't decide on his work...' He handed it back with a sad expression.

"Gomen Fujisaki-san, but I don't think I should grade your song. After all it comes from your heart and it's personal." He smiled a little.

"But-" Suguru didn't come longer as another voice emitted from behind him.

"But then again Shindou-san. You're still too soft in your judging..."

They all looked up past Suguru and Shuichi and spotted Tohma. Something about him warned them from commenting.

"Fujisaki-san, let me 'grade' it for you." He smile a sugar sweet smile and received the paper file. Skimming through it, he took his time reviewing the melody and the harmony between text and music.

Sakano looked at him with dread in his heart. He looked up to the man but he hated the way Tohma treated Suguru now-a-days. "Shacho, I don't think that you need to-"

Tohma just waved a hand to silence the younger man, never taking his eyes of the sheet of paper.

After a long tense silence, he looked up from the song. Sakano could see the two options that Tohma was struggling between; the first was to compliment Suguru on a great text, the other was to strike him down and say that he didn't have talent enough to try and do songs on his own. Something that would stop the teen from doing more songs and gaining popularity and maybe one day break away from Bad Luck.

"Trash. Give it up Fujisaki-san. You have no talent." He marched off with the file still in his hand.

Suguru was stunned. Why did Tohma always tell him something like that! Thinking back on the years were he had grown up under Tohma's supervision, he had always gotten good compliments on how good he was at things and how quick a learner he was. Encouraged by all this he had even taught himself to play other instruments than the keyboard. He had learnt how to compose and to write songs. Tohma had always said that he could have a shining future writing music... He had even named the song that Tohma just trashed; _Starlit Sky._

He looked down at his hands. His idol had just struck him with a mortal blow.

'Trash.'

'You have no talent.'

'Give it up.'

The others could just watch him sit there, all silent. Tears threaten to burst from his brown eyes. His slender shoulders shook and that's when the silence was broken. Getting up, Hiroshi walked after the president while Shuichi tried to comfort the teenager. Seeing that Hiroshi would only get himself into trouble; Sakano stumbled after him.

"Nakano-san, please stop! Nothing good will come of this if you confront him."

He swirled in front of the guitarist and stopped his progress. Hiro just stared at him, then down at the hand that stopped him. He had always hated violence, but seeing someone get physically or mentally hurt enraged him.

"Don't stop me."

The other man swallowed. "I can't let you pass... I can't let you talk to him in your current state."

He was shoved hard into the opposite wall.

"Can't! Do you hear that?" Hiro tilted his head and they could hear Shuichi's comforting words.

"Well maybe you don't, but I know that Fujisaki is crushed and that man could at least have broken it to him easier."

"You don't know why the Shacho does what he does-"

"And you do! You're just a lapdog who drools after him and jumps at his command! You don't know Fujisaki OR Seguchi!"

That hurt. Sakano bowed his head and moved to block the way to the elevator again.

"I can't let you pass... I'm sorry..." He refused to look Hiro in the eye but stood his ground.

The guitarist just threw his hands up and stalked off.

Meanwhile inside the elevator, Tohma was making a mental note to apologize to his cousin, along with sending Sakano-san to pick up his new tailor-made gloves.

xxxx

Suguru seemed useless in the studio that day. He kept hitting the wrong keys and his back up singing sounded false. After half an hour, K marched up to him and told him to take the rest of the day of to reflect on things. After he had left the studio, Shuichi pulled up his cell phone.

"_Yuki!_ What's biting Seguchi-san's ass today? Did you yell at him again?"

Yuki stared at the receiver. What the hell had gotten into his lover this time?

"Cause if you have, you're the reason Fujisaki-san is useless right now!"

He felt his left eye twitch. "And how is this connected?" He muttered into his cell phone. And so followed a long series of ranting from the pink-haired boy.

"I get it, I get it!" He slammed the phone down causing it to break.

"Woops..." He smiled at the silence and went back to his love stories.

Staring at his own phone Shuichi felt tears fall down his cheeks. One day of these days... He thought. One of these days, he would show Yuki not to mess with him like this...

Hiroshi blinked and sighed. "Come here Shu-."

"No."

He looked perplexed at his best friend. "What? Are you all right?"

Shuichi flashes a crazy grin at him. "Never been better! Now I'm in the perfect mood to record this song!" And so he grabbed the mic and almost tore his heart out as he just felt emotions tumble out of his mouth. Hard beats created by his own voice.

-x-x-

"Untouchable, you seem so untouchable!

Emotionless; cold and hard.

I won't stand for this,

Never more will you have my _all!_

Evidently, I cried for you,

For so _long_.

Evidently, you reached for me.

Your smile could always make me

Crumble and _fall!_

Nevermore, I tell you!

I won't stand for this,

I'm untouchable,

Touch me and

Crumble and _fall!"_

-x-x-

His voice suddenly softened and it became like the pure opposite or the harsh voice that he had just used.

-x-x-

"But if you will

I can forgive...

Feel as you will

My love, my eternal _grace..."_

-x-x-

His eyes flashed dangerously and his voice fell like a rock on water.

-x-x-

"Nah!

For now I have news for you.

I don't need you _anymore_!

The trust that I gave you,

You miss-used it.

Miss-used our love..."

-x-x-

His voice softened as he let the tone fade and he leaned his head forward to rest...

K was astounded. He had never expected Shuichi to use the tough love that Yuki gave him for lyrics. He mostly imagined that the singer cried alone in a wardrobe or something until the blonde wanted to use his play toy again...

"One word for this; wow..."

Shuichi grinned at him. "It's not that good. But all we need now is Fujisaki to mix it and we'll be all set." He stepped out of the record booth and grabbed a bottle of mineral water.

"So Hiro, think you can make some tunes to that?" He gulped down some liquid and turned to the stunned musician.

Nodding slowly, as if trying to understand the text, Hiro just kept on staring at his friend. For once, not eve he could understand Shuichi's weird thoughts…

"Um, what was that?" He arched an eyebrow.

"A tribute to my love that I actually hope that he hears…" Shuchi dumped down into a chair with his water and glared out the window.

xxxx

Passing time outside wasn't something he did very often, but as he left the sweet caress of the wind on his face, Suguru wished that he had been outside more often the last couple of years. Everywhere people were having fun with the autumn breeze, playing with kites or just enjoying the scenery with a loved one.

But Suguru had no loved one, not anymore he did…

Because Tohma had forced that person away, now Suguru had to look at that person every day and feel the sting whenever Tohma flashed a smile at that person.

Pulling his jacket better around himself, he started walking towards a canal.

The water was calm and he decided to try and rewrite the text on his songs.

Not that it would help… he sighed heavily and leaned back on the grass.

"Troubled?"

He sprang up from his seat. Right behind him sat a young man, perched up against a tree trunk. He seemed to have blond-brown hair and a cap was pulled down into his eyes preventing Suguru from seeing his face.

"Um… Hello?" He got up and approached the man. "Were you—"

The man tilted his cap up out of his face, only to reveal milky white eyes."

"No, I don't think I could have followed you."

"I didn't say—"

"But you were thinking it, eh? Fujisaki Suguru?" The man got clumsily to his feet.


	2. Miffed

AN: Another chappie... though very short. ;;

Disclaimer: I do not own this here manga-serie..

(1): It's an inside joke that he shares with Suguru. Obviously, he bit Tohma's ankle once when Tohma took away Suguru's ice cream.. Go figure..

_**chapter two**_

Suguru looked down at the man in disbelief. The man was blind, no doubt about that, but how was it possible for the man to hear who he was?

"You know me?" He felt his voice shake for a second before he pulled himself together again. "Well?"

The stranger held up his hands in defence. "Whoa, no need to get heated up about it. I know your voice from when you did a commercial on the TV. I only recognized you because you did that certain hum."

"Oh... Well, what are you doing here?"

"Um, I'm blind, so I get lost a lot..." He said laughing. "D'you want to help me get home?" The blonde smiled and reached out blindly for a hand to pull him up. After some hesitation Suguru helped him up and guided him back to the main road.

The sky had started to turn darker and the wind grew colder. Suguru could almost feel the rain fall towards them.

"So, um, where do you live again? I could help you home." He offered politely and kept his hold on the stranger's hand.

The man seemed to look around before settling his blind eyes on Suguru. "Why do you sound so sad?"

Slightly startled, the keyboardist tried to smile it away. "Me, sad? You must be mistaken..." He trailed off and started walking.

But the man kept insisting on it, so he ended up telling him what had happened that morning. About what Tohma had said and how he felt about it. After carefully listening to the tale, the blonde nodded. "I see, so your boss didn't like the lyrics?"

"Pretty much." Suguru looked up as a droplet fell on his face.

"Sounds to me that you need to listen to more people than only your boss... Show it to your band mates."

He heaved a sigh. "Shindou-san told me that it was nice, but then again, his taste in music can be questioned..." He kicked a newspaper and watched it hurl away on the wind. "So what was your address again? It's getting late."

So after dropping the man back to his own house, Suguru went home to his dear aunt's place.

Upon arriving he noticed Tohma's car in the yard. 'Aw man, is he going to yell at me for bringing those songs?' He shuffled into the hallway. "Hello..."

Tohma stormed out into the hallway and hugged him close. "I'm so sorry for my behaviour earlier, but I'm not sure that you're ready for making your own tunes yet." The blonde man smiled oddly and corrected his hat before walking Suguru into the living room. "Shindou-san might loose fans over it, and that in return, would be bad luck for Bad Fuck. Err, I mean; Bad Luck!" He giggled nervously.

"Forget it cousin, I'll simply try again later... After you pass away." He growled and dumped his slim body into a large comfy chair.

Tohma fussed with his hair, nervously, making it seem like he had something to say, but he chose not to say anything. "Geez, way to bite my ankle (1)... I already told you; I'm sorry! I'll even buy you a pony if it'll cheer you up!"

Tohma fell to his knees making Suguru smile.

He liked it when he had the upper hand. Looking past his cousin, he glanced up at his aunt.

"Are you getting all of this?"

His aunt gave him a 'thumbs up' and grinned at her son as he got off the floor.

"Mom! Videotaping me in my own home..." Tohma shook his head and pretended being insulted. "I am ashamed..." He looked back up with a smile. "But then again, I learned from the best, about blackmailing, didn't I?"

Suguru smiled as well, the trouble from earlier that day had melted away. How could he be mad at his only family? Getting up he took another glance around the room while mother and son kept on bickering in the background.

Mountains of shelves with tapes were listed in the living room area as Akija often did her 'video-editing' there on the big screen. The furniture was worn, but that just made them comfier in Suguru's eyes. He had grown up in this house, just as Tohma had before him. One off his first memories had actually been of Tohma sitting in the couch with him on his lap and watching some game show on the television.

The second floor of their house was where they all had bedrooms. Not that Tohma lived there anymore, but they liked to keep his room there just in case he came in for an overnight visit. He had to smile, remembering how Tohma's room looked like. It was just like any other boy's room but with a tinge of feminism to the decorations.

His room, however, was a disaster... Tohma had decided how everything was to be put when they had firstly fixed it up and the result had been, well, it seemed to Suguru that he was sleeping in an overlarge doll's bed, with laces and stuffed animals everywhere. It was obvious to him that Tohma had no wish of him growing up any time soon. And the wall decorations... Pink was the only word for the many flowers and fluffy animals that had been plastered up...

Walking up the stairs he muttered something along the lines of not wanting to be Tohma's all-around plaything any longer. It was bad enough that everybody at work thought he was a direct clone of the older man, but to be said to be his doll as well? Suguru would therefore rather die than to invite friends home.

Shuffling into his room, he looked over his dresser. He had a lot of fancy and expensive clothes that his cousin had bought him in N.Y. but he wasn't allowed to wear any of it until he was at least twenty years old. He sighed and plumped down on the bed. Leaning back on it, he stared into the ceiling. The pink bunnies on his tapestry suddenly seemed to move.

Back downstairs, Tohma had given up on getting the tape, so he settled for going down into the basement, where Suguru usually kept himself locked up.

"Su-chan?" He peeked into the mini recording studio, which he had installed when Suguru turned twelve years old. He knew that with genes like his, Suguru was bound to be great within music! He smiled confused when he found the studio empty. Walking over to the instruments, he picked up a violin. Not that he knew how to play it, but just to hold it. He could still remember Suguru's first 'concert' in the living room. He had been so proud of his cousin, as he had fumbled with his notes and accidentally dropped his bow. He had made quite the impression on Tohma's friends.

"Put my stuff down..."

Tohma looked hastily over his shoulder before putting the violin back down. Turning to the much younger man, he grinned wickedly. "Play something for me." He said quietly and nodded towards the instruments.

Suguru shook his head but obeyed the request and picked up a flute. Giving in for his massive mood-swings, which was both cheerful and sober at the same time. It turned out a little weird, but Tohma clapped his hands at the small show anyways.

"Aww, you still have the touch." He grinned and pulled up a paper file from his shoulder-bag. "Um." He said, as he held it towards his younger cousin. "I, err, believe this is yours?"

Suguru's smile suddenly vanished as his eyes travelled from Tohma to the file. Turning his face away his voice grew quiet. "I wish you had never changed..." He looked back up again. "I wish; you had never gone to New York with Uesugi-san." Dodging Tohma's outstretched arms; he made his way back upstairs and out of the front-door.

The echo of it slamming shut left a sad expression on Tohma's usual cheerful face. "Believe me Suguru... I wish I had never gone there either..."

X x x x

Hiroshi looked up from his phone call. He usually didn't get Ayaka on the phone very often and now someone was disturbing. That was it! No more Mr Nice-smiley-person! He turned away from the doorbell-jingle, and continued to purr into the receiver.

Outside, Suguru threw his hands up in frustration. "Dang! And I thought I could get him to help me!" He grumbled and started to go back to the bus stop. Once there, he pulled up his cell phone. It was a zero percent chance off him going back home tonight. Let Tohma worry about me, which should make him shake off that weird mood of his...

Putting the cell to his ear, he waited for the answer up. It wasn't like he could choose to go to Shindou-san at 11:35 pm, Yuki would just glare at him and throw them both out. Besides, who better to hide with? Tohma couldn't possible remember and Suguru had always wanted to visit 'him' again anyways.

"Moshi, moshi. Sakano residence. How can I help you?"

He swallowed, and then took a deep breath. "Um, hey, it's me Suguru."

"Ah! Fujisak--"

"Don't call me that over the bloody phone!" He thundered and stomped his foot. "Can't we just- Nevermind... Listen, I'm on the run from Tohma and--"

"What! You're on the run? Why? Where are you? Is K-san with you? Anyone?" The shaken voice shrieked on the other end, causing him to giggle.

"I'm alone, but I can come to you! Unless you've moved..." He bit his lower lip and smiled nervously.

"No, I haven't moved." The voice calmed down and a slightly more recognizing voice replaced it. "Eh, Suguru-chan, it seems you won't let the past be past either, hm?"

The voice chuckled, but it wasn't an awful happy chuckle. . . .

TBC. . . . ! X3

---------------------

Ans there you have it! Who is the man on the other side of the phone? Oo;; I dunno.. do you? I'll call you back..

Betatested by Aim-chan


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. Whoever does is very lucky.

Summary: I don't feel like giving one, but I wanna apologize to everyone that has this on alert, that they had to wait so long... I'm sorry/deep bow.

* * *

Chappie three

Suguru arrived at Sakano's wornout old hose. It wasn't a tradional Japanese house, but rather had a victorian sense of "smell" around it. Clampering up the short stair that led to the front door, he looked around nervously. It seemed like Sakano was slightly drunk from the phone call they had shared. He was actually hoping that the stuck up man was drunk, very drunk... Drunk enough to not notice if someone pulled him onto a bed and tore his clothes off.

Lost in this fantasy, Suguru didn't notice the door opening and a policeman stepping out on the porch. The other man raised a queer eyebrow at the young man who gazed giddy into thin air, muttering to himself.

"Alex, I think this kid is in shock or some-"

Sakano appeared in the doorway to slap a hand over the policaman's mouth. "Shhh, no one knows my birthname..." Sakano peeked at Suguru to see if the teen had overheard something. But Suguru just giggled sweetly at an imaginary Sakano who were stumbling around in his fantasy, desperatly looking for his glasses.

"Anou, Fujisaki-san?" Sakano patted Suguru's shoulder, before leading him inside. He gestured to the policeman to take a seat and have another onigiri.

"Yatta! You know I love your cooking Al- erm, I mean Sakano-kun!"

This seemed to wake Suguru. He looked around, eager to find out more about one of the most mysterious men in his life. (He used to live with Tohma, so no secrets there.. riiight..) Catching the eye of the policeman, he rose quickly from his seat in the couch. "I-I'm not going back there!" Turning to Sakano, he whined about how Sakano-san could have betrayed him and hand him over to the police!?

"Calm down Fuji- (insert angry glare from Suguru) Ah, Suguru-kun, but I haven't called the police, this man is a friend of mine." He stuttered the last words as the other man's eyebrow went up yet again. He sent a pleading look to the man and sat down to ease Suguru's nerves.

Suguru stared at the policeman, Policeman-san stared back. Suguru stared some more and Policeman-san snickered and took another bite off his onigiri.

"Friend? You have a piloce officer as a friend?" He know he sounded doubtful, but hell, he was doubtfull at this point. Wiggling over to sit closer to Sakano, he gave the older man the puppydogeyes. "I thought we were going to be alone... To be together.." He faked a sniffle, but a bang behind him made him jump. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Policeman-san glare a hole in Suguru's back.

"You two?! Be together!?"

Sakano sensed the upcoming argument and tried to guide the conversation into more friendlier terms. "Anou, Suguru-kun, I haven't properly introduced my friend have I?"

A growl from both men made his nerves jump again. Getting up, he moved to sit inbetween them. Looking sternly at Suguru, Sakano cleared his throat.

"Suguru-kun.. I haven't been honest. This isn't my friend, he is my lover and his name is Austien Puppet. Austien, this is my former student Suguru Fujisaki." He exhaled as the questions started to hail over him.

"Sakano, how can this man be your lover?! You can clearly see that he is a gaijin and just plain dumb!" Suguru bellowed and grabbed onto Sakano and to try and shake some sense into the older man. Suddenly, the teen halted in his rambling. Austien had gotten to his feet and released Sakano from Suguru's deadly grip. The keyboardist then shook his head slowly, as if something was dawning on him.

Not feeling to be left out any longer, the policeman spoke up as well. (great, more idiots..) "Al- I mean, Sakano-kun, are you gonna let this kid waltz right over you? Listen kid! I may be from another counrty... But you will respect me just as any other!"

"As if! Sakano, are you really sleeping with this idiot?!"

"Yes I am! And you will be quiet for just second so that I may gather my thoughts Suguru-san!" Sakano hollered over the noise in his usual quiet livingroom. Seeing that he was getting the reaction he wanted, he calmed himself down. "Suguru, I know that I have behaved wrongly, not telling you about Austien, but I felt it was the right thing to do. After all, we all know how hot-headed you get when things don't go your way..." He sighed and slumped back down on the couch.

The other two had followed his example and were staring down at their shoes. This made Sakano feel a little uncomfortable. "Anou, I didn't mean to sound so rough, but I have a major headache and-"

Suguru jumped to his feet. "Headache? Let me get you some asprin!" He hurried towards the bathroom.

Unable to stop him, Sakano just jammed a pillow over his head to block out the scream that followed.

"You had sex in your bathroom!!? How undecent!! I wanna do that too!"

XxXxX

Shuichi looked at the door. It was a nice wodden door with a fake gold handle on it. A sigh with sloppy wrighting was visible on the center of it. A nice welcome matt too. Shuichi liked buying stuff for Yuki and his appartment. But there was something different about this door now... It was locked and the lock itself had been changed.

"Yuki...?" He tried quietly first to see if maybe he had the wrong door and someone had simply bought the same accories as he had. Maybe they had a guy in their appartment with the same sloppy wrighting as his...

He rang the doorbell. Could Yuki have heard the song? Impossible, he kept as far away from the studio as humanly possibe without taking a bus first. "Yuki, are you in there?" He rang the doorbell twice this time and heard someone walk around inside. So Yuki was atleast at home. That made Shuichi feel better. A hand turned the lock on the other side of the door and Yuki's face appeared in the small crack that opened itself.

"Oh, it's just you." He muttered and closed the door to take the safetychain off. Opening the door to it's full, he smiled embarressed at Shuchi. "Sorry about changing the locks. Seguchi wouldn't stop pestering me and eventually he copied our key."

'"Our key." He said; "Our key."' Shuchi blushed and allowed himself to step inside. Maybe Yuki had just had a bad day when Shuichi had called and that's had been why he had been so rude on the phone. He grinned at the blonde. "Wanna go out for oden?"

Yuki stared at the singer for a second, wondering what part of "I don't like to eat out, I hate it" that Shuichi didn't understand. "No, you can go by yourself then.." He turned and went back inside the house. And here he had prepared a full four course meal for the little shrimp. Why did he even bother?

Stepping off his shoes, Shuichi did however smell the food that was cooking and apologised about asking. Why should they go out when Yuki was such a great cook.

"Flatter will get you nowhere punk, eat your food and get out. Don't you have songs and stuff to write?"

"Nah, K gave me the rest of the day off, so I wanted to spend it with you!" Shuichi poured himself some soup and picked up a slice of bread and started buttering it.

"Hmm, I'm going to New York again in a week. You wanna tale time off and come with me?"

Shuichi choked on the bread and died right there. The end. (XD)

Yuki sweatdropped and smacked Shuichi on his back until the bread came back up. "Why do you allways overreact?" He fiddled with Shuichi's hair after making sure the singer was breathing normally again.

After enjoying the fiddling, Shuichi straightned up. "Gomen Yuki-kun. I guess I'm still not used to the two of us being so much closer now." He peeked around nervously. "I still expect Seguchi-san to jump out and shot me dead in the head!" He pretended to faint and hoped it would lighten the mood.

"Hmm." Was all the response he got.

They sat there munching for a while longer before Yuki opened his mouth to speak again. Sadly, he was interupted by K crashing in throught the window and landing on their kitchentable. Unfaced by this, Yuki stared calmly at the American.

"Shindou, there is an emergency!!" The tall blond threw off a few shot at the celling. Upstairs, they had to dance the cancan to avoid the shots.

Shuichi jumped up from his seat and stared swearing. "K I don't have the time! Don't you see that I'm having a super-romantic-once-in-a-lifetime-dinner with Yuki!!" He threw his bowl of soup at the crazed man.

K took the time to taste the strange liquid that had landed in his hair. "Mmmm, tasty soup. As allway Yuki-san, your cooking is unsurpassed! Ahahaha!!"

The blond novelist just slinked out the door. He had just lost his apetite, again...

The singer felt defeated seeing his lover slink away, so he decided to take it out on the nearest person. "K, I'm gonna kill you one day!" He launched himself the other man ans started beating him up the best he could. The american just looked down at the chibi who were biting his ankles and tilted his head. "Shuichi, don't you want to know the emergency?"

The chibi looked up. "Not really, but ok." He then resumed his biting.

K scratched his neck and dropped the bomb. (figurativly speaking) "Fujisaki is missing. Apperently he hasn't gone home yet and he isn't at his school either.."

"Rrrgh, who cares about that stuffed up little brat anyways?"

"You did today when he showed you hhis inner feelings."

Shuichi stoped biting and looked up again. "Feelings, when?"

"In that song he showed you. Songs are always very special, you said so yourself." K grinned down and picked the smaller man up as if he was nothing but a paperbag full of lunch.

"Well, I guess they are, but honestly, can't Seguchi keep track on his own cousin?"

"Their not cousins..."

"Nani, not?" The singer freed himself and looked at the blond. "Their not? Wait, who isen't?"

K sighed and shot Shuichi square in the head. "Shachou and the cute keyboardist of yours!"

Yuki growled from the doorway. "Don't you dare shoot my lover in the head again, or I'll cut your balls off, fry them in oil and make you eat them." He huffed and collected Shuichi from the ground. "On what pitifull and crazed plantet are they not cousins? I've know Seguchi basicly all my life, he doesn't have chidren of his own. The dude's as queer as a guy like him can be." He walked out into the livingroom and placed the bloodied mess formely known as his lover, on the couch.

Smiling coyly, the american slinked up next to him. "I just have this theory."

Yuki groaned and went to get some bandages and an icepack.

"Just listen too it! Tohma is anti-favoring Suguru so we won't notice!" K placed his hands on his hips and looked down at the other blond who was doing his best to wake Shuichi back up again.

Shuichi stared at the blonde in disbelief... "You're crazy.. And I wanna lie down.. " Placing a hand to his wounded forehead, the singer slouched more than usual in the comfy couch and wave a hand at K to make him leave.

Not the one to let this get him down, K left them inorder to find Sakano-san that always listened to his ideas, (listening, meening that he kept his mouth shut at gunpoint) and headed out the door.

* * *

TBC I really dont like this story anymore... brb another time.. 


End file.
